The Angel of Kohana!
by XxPyro-SamaxX
Summary: Miyuki haruno Twin sister to Sakura haruno is starting her journey to kickass and become the best! With the help of her bestfriend Naruto Uzumaki what lies ahead? Ok sorry for sakura lovers im gonna bash her, This is my first story so i would like tips!;
1. Chapter 1

The Angel of Kohana

Intro and Info!

Okay let's get this straight I don't own naruto if I did poor sakura would be in for it. I do own my Oc though!  This is my first story so be nice!! So I would also like your HONEST opinion on anything about it, if you have questions ask.

I however do have questions for you! I need you guys/girls whatever to help me decide on how this will go. Ok?

Oc pairings choices

Naruto [?]

Sasuke [?]

Gaara [?]

Kakashi [?]

Or of course my favorite.

Itachi [?]

Also some other things,

How naruto's character will be in this story..

Smart, strong?

Dark, Powerful?

Prankster, Clever?

Should I have him build his character up like being trained by miyuki? (Oc)

Should I have Sakura become a Genjutsu master? Or a Medic like the original?

Last question should it be massacre or non-massacre?

NOWW on with the story!! XD

'_Thinking' _

"Talking"

Ch. 1 Enter Miyuki

..Early Morning Kohana Residence..

Miyuki pov.

The sun peaked dimly in the window my first reaction was to pull the cover over my head and curse, But I silently got out of bed. I walked to my clothes basket in the corner of my room, I grabbed a pair of Black shorts they were comfy and looked good, and threw on a pair of black leather combat boots with a red streak on each side. A pale pastel pink tank top that had the haruno crest on the back in black and blood red cherry blossoms going up the right side on a black vine.

I put it on over my bra and breast bindings, even at 12 I was well endowed a B cup was something any girl my age would die for. I glanced at my body size mirror next to my dark brown cherry wood dresser that stood out against my Midnight black walls.

The girl in the mirror moved with the same motions as me. She was fluid even in stillness, and her face flawless and pale as the moon against the frame of her light cherry blossom pink hair that flowed gently along her back to the top of her waist. Her limbs smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl. All the while I studied her face which was perfectly composed, a carving of an angel. The thing that caught the most attention were her eyes a fire could be seen inside them as her molten ember gold cat like eyes shinned with a beautiful and mysterious light.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I realized I was standing there gawking at my own reflection. I quickly attached my weapon pouch and kunai holster then put my black leaf head band on around my neck. Throwing my long hair in a messy bun and putting to pretty black chopsticks that were really senbon needles in it to hold it up. My bangs framed my face gently, and I was happy it made me look professional with it. I took my training and Career very seriously its hard to imagine that when your related and the twin to Sasuke Uchiha's number one fan girl Sakura Haruno.

I had a disgustingly sour taste in my mouth thinking about my older sister.

A small meow brought me out of my thoughts as I looked over to my bed which was covered in a mess of blood red blankets and a black comforter in a messy bundle for the source of the sound.

Kilala (yes I borrowed her from inuyasha and no I do not own that either =P) A adorable tan cat with 2 tails each with the same black tip as her paws and matched the color of the black diamond on her forehead, her blood red cat slitted eyes watched me with curiosity as I moved closer to her.

My father had given me her when I was 4 she was a good companion and helpful in a fight. My father, had died when I was 8 years old my mother said he passed away bravely on a mission, but I knew the truth he was murdered by that traitorous snake orochimaru.

My eyes narrowed dangerously with fury as I thought about it, now at 12 I could start training even more seriously not only to kill the snake and avenge my father, whom sakura new nothing about, but I could also start my goal of becoming the greatest female ninja and medic-nin throughout the great nations. I trained regularly with my good friends and mentors Ibiki Moreno and Anko Mitarashi they along with Kakashi Hatake were my father's closest friends. I had met Kakashi as a child but haven't seen him in years. My parents had divorced just after my sister and I were born.

Sakura lived with my mother and I had lived with my father till he died. I still live in his house refusing to leave my fathers beloved home but also the place that held most of my important memories. Kilala jumped on my shoulder and started rubbing her head into my neck purring bringing me out of my reminiscing.

Looking at the clock which read 7:34 the academy didn't start for another 26 minutes it was the day of our teams to be chosen. Grabbing my katanas one's name was Kuroyami (daughter of darkness) a long black sheath with a blood red blade and a gold hilt that had cherry blossoms engraved into it. The second was a short sword sitting horizontally on my lower back tied to my weapon belt its name was zenbonsakura (bleach byakuya's once again don't own it) a gift from my father as well it and a dark pink sheath, and was a beautiful stainless steel its hilt was black. Kuroyami attached at my side I grabbed my 3 scrolls full of other weapons and different things and put them into my weapons pouch. I ran down the stairs and out the door with Kilala on my shoulder, I pulled on my black leather fingerless gloves with a grin and headed towards the academy.

'_This is the beginning' I thought, _"Miyuki Haruno is gonna kick ass!!" I yelled.

**Okay so what did ya think? **

**Let me know if you think something's wrong ok! And plz R&R! **

**See the little button below? CLICK IT! ^,..,^ **

**(TheDeadlyAngel!)**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	2. not chapter

EH?! IM SO SORRRRRY I know i havent updated and i will be doing so tomorrow I promise!!!

Im not gonna sit here and tell ya why i havent updated cuz i doubt you care lol hahah

T^T

anyway i do sincerly apologize

the next 2 chapters in angel of kohana will be up tomorrow and my new story will be updated tomorrow as well

okay? if you have anyyyy questions let mee know alright!

Thank you!

XxPyro-SamaxX


End file.
